Nikki and Victor at the Stables
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor get the okay to go horseback riding. They also end up facing familir foes at the GCAC


After Phyllis picked Summer up, and Victoria pick Reid up, Nikki and Victor were alone.

The phone rings and Nikki picks up. "Hello?" Dr. Ogamaras assistant tells Nikki that Victor has an appointment in 10 minutes and they were wondering where he was. Nikki says "Thank you, he will be there in about 15 minutes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Nikki says "Victor, did you know you have a doctor's appointment in 15 minutes?" Victor replies "Oh yes! I had completely forgotten! Um can they still take me?" Nikki says "Yes they can. You're very lucky someone cancelled, or you wouldn't be able to go for a month!" "Shall we?" Victor asks. Nikki agrees.

At GC Memorial, Nikki and Victor are waiting to go into Dr. Ogamaras office. "Mr. Newman?" The lady welcomes them and guides them to one of the rooms. "Hello Mr. Newman, always good to see you Mrs. Newman!" Both Nikki and Victor say hello. "Mr. Newman, you had a question about if you could go horseback riding or not. With the several tests that I have run it is apparent that you can go horseback riding, and other physical activities." "That's great to hear, thank you doctor" Victor says. "But" Doctor Ogamara adds "You can't be doing all kinds of crazy stunts or ride in unfamiliar areas where you can potentially fall down and injure yourself". Nikki says "Oh don't worry Doc, I assure you he won't do any of that!" "Well then Victor I will see you in about a month for your next checkup". Both say bye to the Doctor.

As they are leaving, Victor asks "So, now that we have the okay, do you want to go horseback riding?" Nikki ecstatically says "Yes! Oh Victor I would love to go horseback riding! It's been so long since we've last gone!" "Well then! Its settled, we'll go right when we get back!" Back at the ranch, Nikki says "I will go upstairs and get ready." Victor says "Well I can help you!" "Oh Mr. Newman you are so bad!" They head upstairs and Victor already dressed, asks Nikki if she needs help. Nikki says "Yes, I can't get this zipped up!" "Okay okay, I'm coming, don't get all worked up!" Victor says. "There", Victor says "You needn't get worked up over something so little! But do you need to be zipped? I'd like your outfit a lot better unzipped". Nikki says "Now Victor, there is plenty of time for that later!" They walk downstairs and see Miguel packed them some food in a picnic basket that had a letter "Mr. and Mrs. Newman, I am going to town to get some groceries and will make you dinner whenever you get back. I heard you ask your doctor if you could go horseback riding on the phone and since you went today to the office, I figured you got an answer. I apologize if you can't go horseback riding for packing this and getting your hopes up. Sincerely, Miguel. "Oh, Victor, that is so sweet!" "I know! I will take the basket down and you take the blankets so we can put them on ourselves if we get cold."

At the stables, they put the blankets in the built in cupboards and the basket, too. "Well, let's go!" Nikki says, as happy as ever. While they are riding Victor says "I'll race you to the edge of the property!" Nikki bursts out saying "NO! Victor Newman if you do that I will turn this horse around and leave you here alone!" "Alright alright already! I was joking my love". "All I intended to do was just go for a jaunt while on the horses, no races, no jumping, just go for a stroll." Victor says "Okay, that's what we'll do then!" So they ride along the trails for a good hour or two then end up back at the stables. While getting off the horse, Nikki falls and Victor rushes over to see that she is okay. "My darling are you okay? I should have made sure you got off fine before I went to get the basket! I'm so sorry!" Nikki tells him sympathetically "Victor its fine I'm okay, I just slipped off!" She says as she laughs. Victor goes over to the cupboard and gets the blankets; he puts them in the hay so they have a place to sit for their picnic. Nikki walks over to get the basket. Nikki says with curiosity "Well let's see what Miguel packed for us! Oh my there is so much food in here it's unbelievable!" Victor says "Well it's no wonder he had to go to the store!" They get the food out and start to eat. "Wow! Only Miguel can make a simple sandwich taste so good!" Nikki says. Victor nods in agreement. Then Nikki says "Well apparently you agree! You have so much food in your mouth you can't even talk!" Finally after a while they finish and Victor says "I see more food in there! Did he pack desert, too?" "Uh, I think he did! Aw, Miguel is so sweet!" So they get the desert out, and they eat it. Victor says "It was nice to see Summer and Reid, wasn't it?" Nikki says "Yes it was! We never see them and when we do, they hover around there parents. It's good to spend some alone time with them, isn't it?" Victor says "Yes! I love those children as if they are my own. That's why I would not stand to have Summer, my granddaughter, my own flesh and blood, to be taken by some complete stranger while Phyllis was arrested! There was no way I would ever let that happen!" Nikki says "That's why even though sometimes you weren't around, you made it up by being a great father to the kids when you were around. That's what made you a great father!" Victor says "Well you are a very good mother! Pay NO attention to what Ashley Abbott says, who cares if you were a stripper, and a damn good one at that! Not everyone has good beginning in their life. Look at me, and orphan, now with a billion dollar company, a beautiful wife two beautiful kids, and plenty of grandchildren!" "Hey! It's snowing outside!" Victor says "Yes it is! Are you cold?" "Just a little" Nikki says. Victor tells her to get close to him and says "Are you warmer now?" She nods no. "Want to get warmer the old fashioned way?" Victor asks. Nikki confused says "What old fashioned way?" Victor says "Well, you don't wear any clothes and cuddle close together" Nikki says "Hmm… I think you have other intentions". Victor then kisses her with such passion she is breathless. Nikki then makes quick work of the buttons on Victor's shirt. He unzips the outfit she has on and looks at her and says "See, I told you your outfit looks better unzipped!" She laughs, and he takes her hair out of her pony tail and lays her down in the warm hay that he put a blanket over. He kissed her neck and she says "You know, this 'Old Fashioned' way of getting warm, I kinda like it", she starts to blush and giggles as he kisses he neck more. They make love in the stables and when it's over; they lay breathless wrapped in each other's arms. Nikki says "Wow… do you know that really works!" Victor asks "What really works?" "The getting warmer the old fashioned way" Nikki says with a grin. Victor stares at her with so much love in his eyes, Nikki tries to act cute "What are you thinking about?" He responds with "Well the lovely lady in my arms who is too beautiful and completely takes my breath away of course!" Nikki with tears filling the brim of her eyes says "I love you so much Victor!" "Nikki, I love you so much… come here!" He hugs her and the two of them kiss. "Uh, it's getting really dark out Victor" Nikki says. Victor quizzically asks "Well what time is it?" Nikki grabs her Blackberry and sees that its 9 o'clock. "Its 9". He then says "Well, let's get dressed and head up to the house, we can continue there!" Nikki gets a big smile on her face, gets dressed and rushes him "Come on, hurry it up a little!" Victor says "I'm getting there! Just hold on a second." By the time they reach the main house the snow picks up and Nikki says "Okay, I'm going upstairs to get my robe on, do you want a fire set upstairs while you put the blankets and blanket away?" Victor says "Yes! It's terribly cold outside! A fire would be perfect." She says okay and heads upstairs. She gets her robe on then starts a fire and then Victor shows up. "Wow…" She asks "Wow what?" He says with a look of awe "You are so beautiful, how did I ever let you slip away?" "Darling none of that matters now! Were together again that's all that matters!" He walks over to her and hugs her and kisses her. She says, "And being that we are together…" As she looks toward the fireplace. She then walks over to it and sits down. He says "You didn't finish your sentence." She says "As if I need to!" She takes his arm and puts it around her. They sit by the fire for a while to get warmed up. She says "Now I will finish my sentence…somewhat" He doesn't have time to respond when she plants a huge kiss on him that leaves him breathless. Victor says "Well that does finish it, but I have a better ending to that sentence. She laughs and he takes her robe off and the two of them make love. They sleep the whole night by the fire. He wakes her up and tells her that he's taking off that day, and that he wants to spend the whole day with her. Nikki is happy, more like overjoyed to hear this news "Oh, Victor thank you! I would love that so much!" "I was thinking we could go to the athletic club for breakfast, then stay home the rest of the day and just be together" Victor insists. "Oh my gosh! This means the world to me! You don't know how happy I am!" Nikki says ecstatically. Victor replies "Well, shall we get dressed?" Nikki nods and says of course! As they walk into the athletic club, Paul is there. Nikki says "I'm going to go talk to him" Victor says "Why on earth would you do that" She says "Just let me go for 2 minutes!" He agrees and she kisses him. "Hello, Paul" Nikki says. Paul doesn't see Victor, he says to Nikki "I want you" and gives her a passionate kiss. Nikki pulls away and Nikki grabs a drink off the counter and throws it in his face. Victor walks over and says "Williams, what the hell are you doing to my wife! If there weren't security here I would kill you with my bare hands!" Paul smartly remarks "And you, Nikki, want to be around a threatening man!?" Nikki says "He's only this way when he sees a man try to seduce his wife! You provoked him! If this is how you think you are winning me back. One, I don't want you! Two, If you think making him mad and making him out to be the bad guy thinking I'm going to be scared and run to you, your wrong! Now leave me the hell alone!" Victor laughs and says "That's my girl!". Paul says "Nikki, he's got you brainwashed!" Nikki says "Shut the hell up!" And then a very angry Paul remarks "You know, maybe telling you this will brighten my day! You were just a booty call to me like you were back in the day! I'm surprised that you're not stripping again!" Nikki is very hurt and has tears in her eyes as Victor lunges at Paul, punches him, and pins him to the ground "Williams, I've given you 2 warnings, you EVER talk to Nikki like that again, I WILL kill you! Mark my words, I love her and will defend her till I die!" Nikki crying with her voice breaking "I loved you as a friend for many years Paul! And because I don't marry you, you talk don't to me like I'm a stupid animal! So what if I don't have a formal education! So what if I was a stripper, why does everyone bring that up! I don't care if Ashley says it or whoever, but you, Paul this says A LOT coming from you" Her voice trails off at the end as Victor runs over to hug her he says "Its ok my darling, I love you, no one will ever upset you as long as I'm around!" Paul starts to get up as Victor tells him "Paul get the hell out of here, I don't even want you to say anything just go!" Paul nods and leaves, not wanting for Victor to snap his neck or do something worse. Ashley walks in and says "Well well well! Looky here! The cute little couple!" Victor says "You are a self centered stupid bitch! Leave us alone! I am in no mood for you and neither is Nikki." Ashley counters "What, bad day at the strip joint?" Victor slaps Ashley and tells her "I warned you that I wasn't in a good mood, and your antics make me despise even your being here! Now LEAVE!" Victor exclaims. Ashley says "You are a bastard!" Nikki walks over and slaps the hell out of her. Nikki still has tears running down her cheek Ashley says "I'm sorry Nikki" Nikki doesn't buy it and says "Whatever we don't care about you! Just leave!" They head back to the ranch and Nikki still crying says "Victor why does everybody hate me all of a sudden! Ashley never liked me I understand but she is being so hurt full, and Paul? Paul! Why would he say those things?" "Oh, no! I will not let you put yourself down! You are beautiful, sweet, nice, all too charming, that's why every man in GC can't get enough of you! I love you with my whole heart mind and soul! I can't stand to see you like this! What can I do to make you happy?" Nikki still crying says "Just hold me! Victor please just hold me and tell me you love me!" Victor agrees and says "I could do this all day for the rest of my life if I could! I love holding you, my beautiful darling!" She kisses him and he asks "Do you want to go to bed, it's kind of late?" He says "Yeah, it is isn't it? Well alright then!" He carries her upstairs, and puts her on the bed. He kisses her and tells her he loves her. With tears in her eyes she tells him "Victor, I want you to make love to me. I need that kind of comfort now." He says "I love you, I never stopped, and I never will." He kisses her with so much passion, and they make love. They stay in each other's arms the rest of the night. And for the most of the morning, they stay in bed, just cuddling, and telling each other they love them.


End file.
